


Three isn't quite a crowd

by kojafras



Series: #messdrabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, agegap, lowkey polyamory?, ulzzang au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin demands to meet his best friend's boyfriend and finds him more than adequate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three isn't quite a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of #messydrabbles  
> ulzzang au + agegap w/ Taemin, Jongin, and Yixing

As soon as the final bell rings, Jongin’s practically vaulting out of his seat, jamming his books into his backpack and making a break for the door before anyone can stop him. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a few of the girls giggling and hears vague talk of a secret girlfriend, and he smirks. Not quite.

He’s stopped in his mad dash down the hallway by a hand latching onto his arm. He turns on his heel, ready to glare his attacker into submission, but stops short. Jongin merely utters a few words of opposition before Taemin’s dragging him down the hall, away from the stairs, and into the bathrooms. They’re empty now, no stragglers on a Friday afternoon, and Taemin releases him to lean back against the counter. He cocks an eyebrow.

“Hey, I can’t stay long, I have to go and–” he stops short when Taemin thrusts his cell phone in his face, Jongin’s instagram open. He flushes, realization dawning on him.

“You have to go and meet someone?” Taemin finishes, tilting his head. “Would this someone happen to be, I don’t know, a guy slightly shorter than you, dark hair, dark eyes, likes to wear snapbacks? The same guy who’s been in your last _thirty_ pictures?” He pulls his phone back, flipping through Jongin’s latest updates. 

“Um,” Jongin says intelligently.

“I didn’t even notice! Someone had to comment and ask me when I’d be featuring _Jongin’s special friend_ in my posts.” He throws his hands up in the air. “It wasn’t even one of my regulars!”

Jongin swallows. There’s a reason he hadn’t told Taemin. But, he should’ve had the foresight not to post all those pictures on his insta, but he was the only one with social media and the pictures were cute. He hadn’t thought Taemin would mind. But he supposes he owes his friend an explanation. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

Taemin narrows his eyes. “How old is he?”

Jongin chokes.

Taemin doesn’t even blink. “ _How old is he_?”

“It’s not that big of a difference,” Jongin protests before he answers, looking away when Taemin’s expression increases in intensity. “He’s, um, twenty-two.”

“Oh, my god.”  
“Taemin–”

“He’s old enough to be out of college already!”

“Hey, Taemin–”

“Twenty-two. That’s _so_ old.”

“I’m eighteen, Tae–”

“God, he’s old enough to be your _dad_!”

“Tae–” Jongin stops, wrinkles his nose, “ew. No. It’s really not that big of a deal. It was a little weird at first but he’s easy to be around. It’s hardly a big deal, and we’re almost out of high school, anyway.”

Taemin scowls. “Not good enough. I don’t believe you. I demand to meet him.”

Jongin throws his head back, groaning. “Please, no.”

“Um, yes. If you refuse, I’ll be forced to…” he trails off, searching for an appropriate finisher. Jongin waits patiently, slightly bemused. “I’ll be forced to ground you. For life. And also break you up.”

“Break me up,” Jongin repeats, tone dry. Taemin nods in response, completely serious. He sighs, seeing no way out. This was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway. “Okay. But you have to be nice.”

“I’m always nice.” At Jongin’s look, Taemin rolls his eyes. “Fine. I promise I won’t chew out your boy toy–man toy–too much. While you’re around.”

Jongin sighs. “Good enough. Let’s go, I don’t want to keep him waiting for too long.” He makes to leave, but Taemin stops him again, pulling him close and reaching up to ruffle his hair. Jongin stays still, repressing the smile that pulls at his lips when fingers linger on his scalp.

“Your part was messed up,” Taemin says by way of explanation, drawing back. “Now, how do I look?”

“You look fine.” Jongin stops, narrows his eyes, and frowns. “Wait, what’s that on your chin? Looks like a pimple.” He turns to leave while Taemin takes out his phone and smiles at the squawk of indignation that follows. Taemin’s at his side by the time he reaches the stairs, and he chances a side glance at his friend. All things considered, he’s taking the news pretty well. Jongin knows that, for all the pictures of cute girls and guys Taemin’s been thrusting into his face an inopportune times, the man balks at the idea of Jongin being in a real relationship. Sure, he’d convinced him to dedicate his instagram to strangely-angled pictures of the two of them, and filtered pictures of himself to gain a following to rival Taemin’s own, but his friend get weird about any personal relationships. Case in point. 

The entrance to the school curves around to meet the front gates, so Jongin can’t see anything until he’s halfway down the path. When the street and the figure standing in front of it come into view, Jongin breaks out in a grin and runs the rest of the way, throwing himself at the waiting man and grinning at the chaste kiss pressed to his cheek.

Taemin follows sullenly, frown etched onto his face as he nears the pair. He scowls when he sees that not only is this strange man as good-looking as he was in all the pictures, but that he’s too preoccupied with Jongin to notice his approach. It takes him loudly clearing his throat and Jongin’s stuttered introduction before he’s spared a glance. And then he freezes.

The man offers a blinding grin, eyes alight with...something. Taemin doesn’t like it. “I’m Yixing. It’s lovely to meet you, Jongin’s told me so much about you.” Taemin barely notices his friend’s self-conscious blush. He’s too busy trying to hate this beautiful, slightly-accented man (is that _Chinese_? Goddammit, Taemin had flunked out of Chinese. Jongin had excelled. Figures.)

“Taemin.” He offers a hand. It is promptly shaken in a firm grip by an incredibly soft hand. Goddammit. “Jongin’s best friend and self-appointed guardian.”

Jongin groans. “He’s an idiot. Sorry. Um, did you still want to go to that coffee place?” He grunts as he’s roughly elbowed. “And, could Taemin come along, if you don’t mind?”

“That sounds great!” Yixing hasn’t stopped smiling. “I’d love to spend time with the both of you, my treat.”

As Jongin weakly protests, they make their way across the street. Taemin follows behind, mindful of the way Yixing reaches for Jongin’s hand and the way his friend is quick to thread their fingers together. Taemin ponders this. He needs to find out how Jongin stands on dating people his own age. And sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all date. And probably a tutor/student thing happens probably.


End file.
